


The Way You Are

by IbewhoIbe



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Fairy Tail LGBTQA+ Week, Gratsu - Freeform, M/M, Natray - Freeform, Trans Character, Trans Male Character, lgbtales
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-18
Updated: 2019-05-11
Packaged: 2019-11-23 11:45:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 19,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18151442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IbewhoIbe/pseuds/IbewhoIbe
Summary: “Natsu, would you still love me if I wasn’t a girl?” Gray asks her husband.“Yah, who cares about stuff like that? You’re still Gray, the person I married years ago.”Natsu helps and supports Gray transition.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Writing something different. I never written a trans character or anything so tell me if anything seems wrong. Anyway, thanks for reading!

“Wooah-oooh.” Gray hears Natsu’s terrible singing from downstairs and she groans burying her face in a pillow. 

There’s only two reasons Natsu could be singing. Either he’s happy or drunk. Sometimes it’s both. 

“Guess who ordered one hundred chicken nuggets!” The bedroom door collapses by Natsu’s flames.

Gray sighs. And they just had that door fixed.

“Please Tell me you’re lying.” The girl gives him a look. 

“Nope!” The drunk pinkette sits beside her dumping the chicken nuggets out of the bag all over their bed.

“Natsu!” Gray scolds at him. “Are you crazy!? There’s crumbs everywhere!” 

“Hahahahaha! You know I’m stinkin drunk, Grace.” The fire mage admits before eating a handful of chicken nuggets. 

“I told you to call me Gray.” The raven frowns.

“Mmmm Sorry.” He mumbles wrapping an arm around her waist. “I love you baby.” Natsu says before tackling her onto the bed pressing sloppy kisses all over her face and neck.

“You’re breath reeks of beer! Gross!” Gray shrieks but the pinkette ignores the other burying his face in her chest.

“I love you.” The raven hears him muffle into her.

“Natsu can I tell you something?” Gray asks running her fingers through his hair.

“Mmmmm?”

“Would you still love me if Um I erm wasn’t a girl?” She almost whispers.

“I could care less about stuff like that. I love you for you.” Is what the pinkette tells her before dozing off. 

 

The following morning, Gray wakes up to find the right side of the bed empty. 

“Went for a run.” Natsu’s messy handwriting says on the sticky note left on the dresser by the bed.

The whole night Gray couldn’t stop thinking of what Natsu said. Did he really mean that or was it because he was drunk? Gray didn’t know why she did that. She was afraid to ask him something like that when he’s normal, since he was drunk she thought she could take the chance. Most guys she knew would never be okay if their wife came out as trans.

Gray has been really thinking about this for a long time ever since she was eighteen. She had stopped thinking about it a few months after dating Natsu but the thoughts came back. Out of her friends Lucy and Juvia, she was the tomboy. She would be out sparring with Natsu and Jellal, riding dirt bikes with them, and she remembered getting into a bar fight and Natsu cheering her on. Juvia and Lisanna always scolded her for wearing Natsu’s clothes. Not because they were Natsu’s but because they didn’t like how they looked on her.

 

Her phone pings signaling that someone had texted her.

“Lunch today, honey?” Juvia had texted her. 

“Sure.” Gray texts back.

The raven sits up stretching her arms. She looks through Natsu’s closet finding one of his rock concert band t shirts and a black jacket. She would wear some of his shorts if they weren’t so big. They hanged so low on her hips and as soon as she walked the shorts would fall at her feet.

The ice mage ties her hair in a high ponytail and goes to meet Juvia at her apartment whom she shared it with Lucy. 

 

“You’re wearing his clothes again.” The blunette frowns at her.

“So?”

“You have plenty of cute clothes. You never wear them.” Lucy adds from the kitchen. 

“I’ll be happy to lend them to you, Lucy.” The raven offers.

“You’re so pretty, Gracie. What’s the point if you’re gonna wear clothes like that?” Juvia expresses.

“Hey, I told you to call me Gray.” The girl glares at her friend. 

“Sorry, it’s just I’ve been calling you Gracie my whole life. I’m not good with change.” 

“We should go shopping after this. The mall has these earrings that I want so bad. Erza gave me money to buy them.” Lucy comes out of the kitchen setting their plates of food at the table.

“Sounds good.” Juvia gives her a smile.

“How about I stay here and watch tv while you guys go?” Gray questions.

“No, you’re definitely going with us!” Both Juvia and Lucy exclaim.

“You can’t make me.” The raven scowls at them crossing her arms against her chest and both Lucy and Juvia look at each other with smirks on their faces.

 

Before Gray knew it, Lucy and Juvia pounce on the raven tickling her relentlessly. The raven explodes into fits of laughter barely having time to catch a breath.

“Hahahahaha! Okay, I’ll go to the stupid mall with you guys!” Gray gives up as tears roll down her pale cheeks. 

“You’re so cute, Gracie.” Juvia squeals. “Oh I meant Gray.” 

“And you’re mean.” Gray retaliates giving her a glare same with Lucy. 

 

“While we’re there maybe we can find you some cute clothes to wear and maybe some makeup too.” Lucy states before taking a bite of her sandwhich.

“Why? So it can rot in my closet? I don’t even know how to wear makeup so that’s just wasting money. Besides we’re going to the mall for you not for me.” 

“Plus doesn’t Natsu get angry at you for wearing his clothes all the time?” Juvia raises an eyebrow at the other.

“No.” Gray shakes her head. “He doesn’t mind it at all actually.”

“Don’t you want to sweep him off his feet with a cute dress?” Juvia presses.

“Natsu isn’t that kind of guy.” Gray pushes her plate aside and takes a sip of water. 

 

The Raven helps Lucy with the dishes while Juvia changes out of her pajamas.

“Did Natsu go on a mission today?” The blonde asks.

“No, he went to workout. I left before he came back. I’m surprised he hasn’t asked me where I am.” Gray checks her phone finding no new notifications.

“I’m sure he knows you’re somewhere with us. I mean we’re your only girl friends.” Lucy chuckles. 

“Erza sometimes if she wasn’t so scary.” She shivers.

“She’s really nice, you just have to get through her shell. She’ll open up to you.” 

 

Juvia comes back downstairs in a flowy blue dress that hugs her curves. 

“Ready?” The blunette asks the ice mage.

“Ready as I’ll ever be.” Gray sighs anticipating her suffering.

 

It was late when Gray comes home. Lucy and Juvia spent hours at the mall trying on clothes and dragging Gray to try on things she’ll never wear such as a dress or a skirt. They also made her put on lipstick and Gray had never wanted to die so much in her life. She hated how the paint felt against her lips it made them feel cakey and dry. Plus Lucy and Juvia would lose Gray sometimes whenever they passed by a video game or a book store. 

Here was Gray in the living room with a bag full of clothes she’ll never wear. Lucy had bought them for her and Gray couldn’t do a thing about it. She almost wanted to cry. She didn’t want these clothes, she wouldn’t be caught dead in them, she wanted to burned them so badly but Lucy spent a lot of money on them for her. 

She liked wearing her baggy clothes, she liked putting her hair in ponytails or buns away from her face, she liked hanging out with Natsu and his friends whether they were playing video games, dirt bike riding, or sparring. She hated that Lucy and Juvia were trying to change her, they should love her for who she is. She wanted to do this so bad. She didn’t belong in the body that was given to her. She wanted to transition but would Natsu even support her? The one person who meant the world to her? 

 

“Boo!” Natsu sneaks up behind her wrapping his arms around her waist and she shrieks elbowing his gut.

“Ugh, not cool Gray.” The pinkette groans holding his abdomen.

“Shouldn’t have scared me. You know the consequences.” Gray playfully waves her finger at him. 

“Where have you been all day? And what’s all of this?” He gestures at the shopping bags on the couch.

“Lucy and Juvia dragged me to the mall. These are all clothes and makeup I’m never ever gonna wear.” 

Natsu looks through the clothes. “Yah this isn’t your style. Plus yellow doesn’t look good on you.”

Gray hurls a pillow in his direction and Natsu cackles.

“I’m kidding baby.” Natsu pulls Gray close kissing her forehead. 

 

“Hey, I uh have to tell you something.” Gray sits on the couch and the pinkette sits beside her.

“What’s up?”

“Well uh I have this friend.” The raven says. “She wants to be a boy. Her friends kind of stopped talking to her and I’m afraid that she might hurt herself.” 

“Those are some shitty friends.” Natsu sighs. “She can stay here if she needs a safe place to stay at.”

“Oh! No that’s not necessary.” Gray rapidly shakes her head. 

“Gray. . . is there something you’re not telling me?” Natsu squints his eyes at her. 

“You’ll hate me if I tell you.” The raven quivers avoiding eye contact.

“Come on baby, there’s nothing in the world you can do to make me hate you.” Natsu places his hands on her shoulders. “Tell me what’s wrong.” 

“I’m trans.” Gray mumbles in a quiet voice.

“What?” The pinkette raises an eyebrow. “I can’t hear you.”

“Trans. I’m a trans.”


	2. Acceptance

“That’s it?” Natsu questions. “I thought you were gonna tell me something scary like you killed someone.” 

“Natsu, I want to be a man.” His wife says.

“Being a man is easy.” The pinkette nonchalantly waves his hand at her. “Just speak in a lower voice, shave off your head, and wear boy clothes. Bam!” 

“Natsu, this is serious.” Gray growls at him. “I want hormones, surgery, everything.”

“Oh.” The pinkette looks down. “I’m happy to help you sweetheart but I wouldn’t know where the hell to start.” 

“We obviously need a doctor.” Gray states. “I don’t know anything about taking hormones or surgery.”

“I don’t know either.” Natsu admits. “Um, what made you decide this?”

“I’ve been thinking about it since I was eighteen and then I knew I wanted to do this a year ago. I was so afraid to tell you because I thought you would leave me.” 

“Come on Gray, I love you. I told you I’d stick with you through anything. Plus I had a feeling as soon as you started wearing half of the clothes in my closet.” Natsu pulls her into a hug. “Do Lucy, Juvia, And Erza know?”

Gray shakes her head. “No. I’m so afraid to tell them. We literally went to the mall to make me look girlier and then I’m soon gonna tell them I’m trans. They’re gonna hate me so much. We’ve known each other for years, I really don’t want to lose them.”

“If their your true friends, they would support you.” Natsu kisses her forehead. “Let’s go to sleep. It’s been a long day.”

“Hmmmm carry me.” Gray murmured leaning against his chest and Natsu rolls his eyes picking her up bridal style.

“As soon as you change, I want you to carry me as many times as I carry you.” Natsu grumbles.

“Deal.” The raven giggles into his arms. 

 

When Gray wakes up the following morning, she finds Natsu wide awake next to her staring into her eyes.

“Were you watching me sleep?” The raven frowns at him.

“Yah.” Natsu gives her a ear to ear grin.

“You’re a weirdo.” She makes a face and the pinkette chuckles pulling her close showering her face in kisses.

“Natsu!” Gray bursts out into laughter. “Let me go!” 

“I love you so much.” He pulls the other on top of him staring into her icy blue eyes. 

“I love you too even though you can be a big idiot sometimes.” The ice mage jokes kissing his lips. 

“Hey uh I found us a doctor.” 

“Already?”

“Well not exactly. I found him online, we just need to call him for a meeting. He seems like a nice guy plus he’s a ice wizard like you so maybe you guys will get along.” 

“Maybe. Where’s the link?” Gray leans on his shoulder and Natsu grabs his tablet on the dresser.

“Here.” He hands her the device. “His name is Lyon Vastia. He’s helped hundreds of trans patients. His office is only ten minutes away from the guild.”

“Yah, maybe we can give him a call. We can get to know him and his procedures better.” Gray agrees. “I’m so nervous but I’m excited at the same time.”

“It’s gonna be okay. Once you start, you can’t go back.” He kisses her hand.

“I know. I feel like I’m being reborn.” The raven jokes. 

 

Before Natsu can say anything, his phone rings. Gray gets up to take a shower to give the pinkette privacy.

Gray knew the consequences of going through all of this. She was gonna lose some friends, people will give her rude looks, some will even pick on her, her bank account is going to decrease by at least eighty percent, and she could die through the process. The thoughts give her a shiver but she’s determined to do it. 

 

When the raven gets out of the shower, the bed was made up. Natsu had left a note saying he went to the guild hall. Hmm, she should go too. She hasn’t been there in a couple of days. 

The guild hall was a mess waiting for her once she arrives. Chairs and tables were scattered all over the floor in bits and pieces. She sees a guy clumsily dancing on the stage and she thinks she just stepped in throw up.

 

“Gray, What’re you doing here?” Natsu asks the girl.

“Just thought I’d stop by.”

“You’re in time. It’s smash night, you comin?” Jellal walks up to them.

“You bet your ass. I’m ready to beat you again.” She smirks crossing her arms against her chest.

 

“Nooo Gray, you promised you’d come to my slumber party!” Lucy whines wrapping her arms around her waist from behind.

When did she get here?

“Oh that’s tonight?” She raises an eyebrow.

“Yes! I told you like a week ago.”

“I’m sure Gray would rather much play video games with us then do girly stuff with you guys.” Jellal frowns. 

“I-“ Gray starts to say but trails off.

“Gray, you promised!” The blonde flails her arms. She could be a little rambunctious when things don’t go her way.

“Yah I did.” She sighs. “I’m sorry Jellal maybe some other time.”

“Your loss.” The blunette shrugs his shoulders before strolling off.

 

“I don’t like you hanging out with the guys. I get so scared for you.” Lucy whispers to the raven.

“Um I’m right here.” Natsu raises his hand making his presence known.

“Natsu and his friends are cool. It’s not what you think. I have a fun time when I’m around them.” Gray assures giving her a smile. “Plus you’re a lesbian, you’re not really around guys a lot.”

“Yah you’re right. I’m gonna tag along whenever you hang out with the guys. Just to keep you safe.” 

“Please Lucy.” Natsu rolls his eyes. “You get scared when your own hoop earrings hit your neck plus you cry when your shoes pinch.”

“Ugh, no one asked you!” Lucy growls. “And Gray I better see you at my house.” With the click of her heels she walks away to the table where Erza and Mirajane were sitting at.

“You know you don’t have to go to her dumb slumber party, right?” Natsu looks at his wife. 

“Yah but I did promise her. I mean it could be fun. I mean painting our nails, playing with make up, face masks, and chick flicks. Who am I kidding, this is gonna be the worst night of my life!” Gray pinches the bridge of her nose.

“Do you want me to pretend to have another family emergency like last time?” Natsu jokes. 

“No but thanks. I need to do this plus there will be pizza so I’m not totally complaining.” She kisses his cheek. 

“Hey um if it’s okay I Um already talked to Lyon.” Natsu lowers his voice. 

“You did?” Her blue orbs widened. “What did he say?”

“He’s excited to meet you. He scheduled a meeting for tomorrow evening. Is that okay?” 

“Yah, that’s more than okay. I wished you didn’t talk to him behind my back however.” Gray gives him a disapproving look.

“I know, I’m sorry. I should’ve talked about this with you first.”

“It’s fine, I’m glad that this is important to you as it is to me.” The raven smashes her lips against his and Natsu sighs into the kiss placing a hand on her side.

 

It’s seven at night and Gray is taking the train to Ezra’s. It was originally going to be at Lucy and Juvia’s but more girls were coming which meant they needed more room. Erza owned a nice condo in the city an hour away from the guild hall. Gray didn’t know how many girls Lucy invited, she wasn’t good with people she didn’t know and she didn’t like being in a place with many people. She liked being around a few close friends chilling in a room whether watching a movie, gossiping, or playing video games. If only there was a girl who liked video games, sparring, and dirt bike riding as much as she does. 

 

Gray sighs standing in front of the door ringing the bell. She hears laughter inside and some yelling. She wasn’t looking forward to this.

“Gracie! So glad you can make it!” Juvia opens the door with flushed cheeks. Damn, she’s already drunk!?

Guess she shouldn’t get on her about calling her Gracie. The girl is wasted for crying out loud. 

 

Gray gives her a small smile before walking inside. What she didn’t expect is to see a bunch of girls in the living room jumping around to some catchy pop music in cute pajamas. She almost wanted to turn back around and catch the train back.

“Yay! You made it! I’m so happy you came. It means a lot.” Lucy grins at her before giving her a hug. “Are you hungry? The pizza literally just got here so it’s hot.”

“I’ll have a slice or two.”

 

“I’ll get your stuff, Gracie!” Juvia giggles reaching for her things but Lucy grabs the duffel bag first.

“You might lose her stuff, you drunk bitch.” Lucy rolls her eyes at the blunette before going upstairs.

“Hmmm.” Juvia pouts. 

“She didn’t mean it.” Gray assures patting her head.

 

The raven heads to the kitchen fixing herself a plate with Juvia following her every move.

“I didn’t know she was coming.” Gray hears someone from the living room say. Lisanna. Sounded like her.

“Who?” Cana questions raising an eyebrow seconds before chugging a cup of beer.

“Grace. The tomboy chick. This isn’t her type of thing.”

“She is Lucy and Juvia’s best friend.” Mirajane spoke up. “Don’t be so quick to judge someone. She’s really nice once you get to know her.”

“Call her Gray. She gets angry if you call her that.” Yukino adds.

 

The subject changes by Cana stating how she’s going on a year long trip with her father. Gray sighs not being the center of attention anymore. 

“Gray, What’re you doing over here? Come join us.” Lucy suggests dragging her to where the rest of the girls are.

 

The raven screams in her head as the girls forced smiles at her like they didn’t want her around.

“Actually Lucy, I’m pretty tired so I’m not gonna be able to stay up with you guys.” The ice mage lies stretching her arms.

“It’s okay. Sleep is important.” Lisanna agrees though Gray can tell she was slightly happy that she won’t be sticking around.

“Well if Gracie is going to sleep then Juvia will too!” Juvia shouts wrapping her arms around the other girl’s waist.

“Yah, you’re pretty wasted.” Flare chuckles. 

“Plus you’ll just cause trouble anyway.” Yukino teases. 

 

The raven sighs. She really just wanted to be alone but Juvia was drunk and she’ll make a fool out of her self somehow someway. Also, the girls would make fun of her too. Gray wouldn’t be a good friend if she’s let that happen.

“Come on Juvia, I guess.” Gray orders going upstairs and the blunette clumsily follows after her up the stairs.


	3. A New Start

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m sorry if this story confuses  
> anyone, I’m trying my best, the He/him pronouns won’t be used until Gray comes out if that makes sense

Gray was the first to leave Erza’s condo the following morning. First of all she couldn’t sleep at all with Juvia all up on her neck and her arms wrapped tightly around her body. Second, the girls downstairs were so loud with their obnoxious yelling and singing. Third, she just hated not sleeping in her own bed especially without the pinkette by her side. 

Plus the whole morning she’s dreading about her meeting with Lyon. She’s a little anxious fidgeting her fingers, tapping her feet, and running her hands through her hair making it messier than usual. But soon she’ll chop most of it off.

It was seven when she arrives to Natsu and her’s apartment. She was surprised to see Jellal and Natsu in the kitchen. Natsu is usually asleep at this time and Jellal is usually not here at all.

 

“Hey! Want some pancakes?” Jellal asks once she walks in.

“That depends if you burned them or not.”

“Don’t worry, Natsu’s making them. Geez.” The blunette rolls his eyes. “How was the sleepover anyway?”

“Terrible. Should’ve called in sick.” Gray throws her bag on the couch. 

“Should’ve hung out with us, baby.” Natsu teases. 

“I’m free tonight. Let’s go karaoke or something!” Jellal suggests.

“Uh actually we gotta go to the doctor.” Natsu trails off as Gray was giving him the coldest glare in existence. Crap, Jellal wasn’t suppose to know.

“The doctor? What’s wrong?” The blunette raises an eyebrow.

“Oh uh Gray she uh has this weird mark on her butt so we’re just going to the doctor to check it out.” Natsu lies and he can feel Gray’s glare boiling into the back of his head.

“Nice.” Jellal giggles at the raven and Gray whacks his arm.

“Gray, do you want strawberries and bananas on your pancakes?” Natsu asks.

“You know what I like.” The raven says sitting on the couch turning on the TV.

“I’d like mine with blueberries.” Jellal states.

“Course you do.” Natsu jokes throwing a plastic fork in his direction. 

 

Time had crawled by up to Gray’s appointment. Right now she’s standing in front of the dull gray building ahead of her gripping Natsu’s hand for dear life.

“It’s gonna be okay, baby. He’s here to help.” Natsu assures kissing the side of her head as they walk inside.

 

Gray stands behind Natsu letting him do all the talking to the receptionist.

“The doctor should be with you shortly.” The receptionist says to them and they take a seat in the small waiting room.

“What do you think he’ll look like?” Gray curiously whispers looking around the place.

“Could be old. Like mid 40s or 50s.” Natsu shrugs his shoulders. “I don’t think he’ll be attractive.”

“Me too.” She agrees giving him a smile. “Let’s just hope he’s nice at least.”

 

A few minutes later they got called in and a nurse takes Gray’s weight and height.

“5’6? You’re pretty tall for a girl.” Natsu says after she gets off the scale. 

“And you’re 5’8, pretty short for a guy.” She retaliates.

“What!? That’s average! Plus it’s taller than you!” His cheeks heat up. 

 

The nurse leads them into a small but cozy office. Sitting at a desk was a man, a young man with snowy white hair and slightly tan skin. 

“Oh, you must be Gray. It’s nice to meet you.” He says in a soft voice with a smile on his face.

Oh no, he’s cute!

“It’s nice to meet you too, doctor.” Gray manages to say.

“And I’m Natsu, the supporting husband.” The pinkette shakes his hand.

“You can take a seat on the couch if you’d like.” Lyon offers.

“Don’t mind if I do.” Natsu lays down on the furniture and Gray pushes Natsu’s feet off before sitting down.

“So Gray are you planning to transition or do you already know you want to transition?” The doctor questions.

“I know I want to.” Gray states. 

“Is this your first time seeing a doctor about your situation?”

“Yes. Natsu was the one who suggested you, he found you online.” Gray explains. 

“Oh? I don’t recall putting any information online.” Lyon raises an eyebrow.

“You must have a fan then.” Natsu chuckles. “Anyways, is there anything Gray needs to do before the transition? Is it gonna hurt?”

“No, it’s not gonna cause Gray much pain but there are a lot of things to talk about. For instance do you guys plan on having a child? Masculinizing hormones can reduce fertility and long term use can increase permanent infertility.” 

“No we don’t plan on having biological kids. We’ve always wanted to adopt.” Gray answers.

“I’d also like to inform you that you will be gaining a lot of weight in this process.”

“How much weight are we talking?” Natsu asks and Gray slaps his arm.

“I would say up to twenty pounds, maybe more it’s different for everybody.” Lyon answer Natsu’s question. “The hormones will make you very hungry plus weight gain is good for developing muscle.”

“Is she gonna have more muscle than me?” Natsu asks and Gray hits him again. 

“Please don’t answer his question.” The raven sighs.

 

“Do you plan to have surgery?” Lyon looks at the ice mage.

“Top surgery is a priority for me. I’m still saving up money actually so it won’t be anytime soon.” 

“What about bottom surgery?”

“I’m uh still thinking about that one.” She nervously chuckles. 

“That’s okay.” The white haired man smiles at her. “Whenever you are ready to start, we need a copy of you and your family’s medical history and a physical lab exam will be taken.” 

“Are you kidding? Gray can start today.” The pinkette jokes.

“Unfortunately, our office will close in half an hour.” Lyon declines. “Gray were you planning to start today?”

“I just wanted information plus to meet you. I can uh take your business card and we’ll call when we’re ready.” The raven grabs the white business card on his desk.

 

“And if you’re interested in counseling therapy, I have a husband who does therapy group sessions.” Lyon offers.

“I think that would be good for you, baby.” Natsu agreed nudging her. “Plus you can make some better friends.”

“Better friends? Are you having problems with your friends, Gray?” Lyon raises an eyebrow tilting his head like a dog. 

“To be exact, they don’t like how I dress and that I hang out with Natsu and the guys a lot. I’m scared to tell them about this, because I have a feeling that I know I’m going to lose them.” The raven confesses. “I’ve been friends with them for years.”

“I understand. I lost some friends too when they found out I wanted to help the lgbt community but it’s life and you find real friends who love and support you on the way. You should still tell them soon, it’s the right thing to do even if they’ll hate you for it.” 

 

“So why do you do this?” Gray questions playing with her hands.

“Because of her.” The white haired man grabs a frame on his desk to show them a picture of a young woman woman in her 20s with long raven tresses that reached her back. “Her name is Ultear Milkcovich.”

“Ultimate Milk Sandwhich??” Natsu raises an eyebrow with a confused look on his face and Gray sends him a glare.

“Is she your girlfriend?” Gray asks.

“No she’s my cousin. I helped her with her transition but things haven’t been going well for her. All the girls beat up on her for not being a “real woman”. Same with men. All of her past boyfriends broke up with her because she’s trans.” 

“Assholes! If I knew who they were, I’ll kick their asses!” Flames ignited from Natsu’s fists and Gray immediately freezes them.

“You’re not kicking anyone’s ass.” She growls and he shuts his mouth.

“Thank you so much Doctor. You helped me a lot. It’s hard to find nice doctors. And I hope good things happen to Ultear and maybe one day she’ll find friends and a boyfriend that love her for who she is.” The raven turns to Lyon giving him a small smile.

“Thank you Gray I hope your friends will be able to accept you as well. I can’t wait to help you with this process and Natsu don’t let Gray go. He needs you or uh do you still go by she/her at the moment?” Lyon asks.

“I can still go by she/her until I’m ready to come out to everyone. Starting now would be good practice so Natsu refer me as he/him.” 

“You got it. Lyon, I’m not letting him out of my sight!” Natsu yells wrapping his arms around her tightly.

“We don’t want to hold you up so we will be heading out.” Gray stood up pulling Natsu up to his feet. “I’ll give you a call.”

 

It was around ten at night when they arrive at the apartment. They would’ve gotten there earlier if Natsu didn’t complain how hungry he was. They stopped at busy pizza parlor and Gray watched Natsu stuff down at least three whole pizzas while she nibbles on some breadsticks.

“Hmm, I’m so tired.” The raven stretches her arms yawning.

“Me too.” Natsu yawns as well dragging her to the bed next to him. “When do you plan to tell, you know, everyone?”

“Can you tell them for me!?!” She whines flailing her arms.

“Gray.” He gives her a look. 

“Give me a week. I need to mentally and emotionally prepare myself.”

“What if everything goes right? What if Juvia and Lucy accept you and still want to be your friends?” Natsu suggests and Gray bursts out into laughter.

“That was a good one.” She clutches her side.

“Hey, I’m just trying to be positive.” The pinkette rolls his eyes at his partner.

“I know and thank you but this is reality.” Gray grins at him kissing his cheek. 

“Goodnight, I love you. Thanks for doing all of this with me.” 

“I love you too.” He closes the space in between them. “I’d do anything for you, baby.”


	4. Bye Grace

“You okay?” Jellal asks the pinkette as they head back to the fairy tail guild. Natsu has been unusually quiet the walk back.

“Yah, I’m fine just worried about Gray.”

“Oh, she’s at the doctor right? They ever find out what’s wrong with that mole?” 

“Uhh they’re still doing some testing so.” Natsu looks around not making eye contact.

He’s angry with himself that he couldn’t be with Gray on the first day of her masculinizing hormone therapy. The pinkette left early in the morning to go on a mission with Jellal who begged him to go. Plus it made good money so Natsu could save it for Gray’s future surgery. 

 

“Where’s Gray?” Lucy gets on the fire mage’s face as soon as he enters the building.

“Why?”

“I wanna talk to her about something.” 

“She’s at the doctors.” Jellal answers for him.

“Oh? What’s wrong? Is she sick?” She tilts her head. “She never said anything to me.”

“She has-“

“Yah He uh she’s sick! She’s with a really bad cold so. . .” Natsu cuts off the blunette his hand over his mouth.

“Maybe I should go and visit her later.”

“No that’s not necessary.” He shakes his head. “I can pass on the message to him I mean her.” Shit, he hoped Lucy didn’t catch that though Jellal was raising an eyebrow at him. Gray wasn’t ready just yet.

“No thanks.” She makes a face before walking away.

 

“Must’ve not been important.” Natsu shrugs his shoulders taking a seat at the bar. “Beer me, Mirajane.” He orders to the white haired woman.

“Don’t you want to check on your wifey?” Jellal asked taking a seat next to him.

“She’s almost out of the doctors office by now. I’ll finish this drink and then I’ll head home.” Natsu tells him before thanking Mirajane for the beer.

 

Gray sighs as she plunged face down into the bed. Today was suppose to be a new start for her because she was gonna come out to everyone but she was at the doctor’s office forever. She was exhausted at being at the doctors office so long, she really wished Natsu was there with her but maybe it was a good thing since she should learn how to do things without him. The doctor’s was full so she had to wait at least two hours. Before she got started Lyon had such a long discussion about hormones and information about top surgery she already knew of because she did research on it. 

She looks at the patch on her thigh where the testosterone was injected. It was a little sore but she can live with it. All last night she kept thinking of what she would say to Lucy and Juvia about this. What would she say?   
She didn’t know where to start.

The raven jumps when she hears someone knocking on the front door downstairs. She groans getting up and heading downstairs to answer it. 

She gasps looking in the door hole discovering it was Lucy.

 

“Gray! I missed you!” The blonde embraces her into a hug as soon as she opens the door.

“I missed you too but we saw each other yesterday.”

“Hmm not really. You left before any of us girls woke up. That was kind of rude of you, you know?” She gives her a look.

“Yah I’m sorry.” Gray bows her head.

“I heard you were sick.”

“Um yes I’m sick.” She nods her head pretending to cough. Natsu has always been a terrible liar.

“Natsu said you have a cold. How many times do I have to tell you to not turn your thermostat to fifty degrees? That’s why you’re sick!” The woman scolds her changing the thermostat temperature.

“But then it gets too hot.” Gray pouts. 

“Good. Maybe it’ll make your cold go away and put some socks on too.” Lucy gestures at her bare feet.

 

She rolls her eyes at her going upstairs to put on some fuzzy socks. Maybe this could be the right time to tell her but every time she thinks about it her heart is pounding so intense she’s afraid it’ll burst out. She has a whole week to decide.

“So the girls and I are going to the beach this weekend. You coming?” Lucy asks sitting on the couch once Gray comes back.

“I don’t really know.” She sits next to her.

“Come on, you love swimming.” She presses. “And maybe you can wear a cute bikini. There’s gonna be lots of hot guys out there.”

“Thanks but I’m married.”

“If it matters, I guess you can take Natsu.” The blonde sighs. “As long as he doesn’t destroy anything.”

“I’ll ask if he wants to go and there’s no way in hell I’m wearing a bikini.”

“What!?! What about that one you got last year at the mall? That was so cute!” 

“Somewhere in the closet. You can have it if you want it. It even still has the price tag.” The raven remarked. 

“Ugh, you have such a great body and you don’t even wear clothes that accent your figure. Sometimes you really are like a guy.” Lucy shakes her head going upstairs to retrieve the two piece.

You have no idea, Gray says in her head.

The door slams and she turns her head finding Natsu.

 

“Hey baby, how was the uh doctors?” He asks kissing her forehead.

“Eventful but I’ll live. Lucy is here by the way.”

 

“Oh, did you tell her?” Natsu lowered his voice.

“No, I’m so nervous. She came here unexpectedly. I’ll tell her soon just not today. I need time.” 

“I was thinking we can get a pizza tonight, Gray.” Lucy says coming downstairs the swimsuit in her arms. “Natsu, you’re already here? That’s quick.”

“Pizza sounds good to me.” Natsu grins patting his abdomen.

“Great, you’re paying.” The blonde smirks at him.

“I knew that was coming.” He shrugs his shoulders walking into the kitchen.

 

“Yah I’m definitely gonna wear this to the beach Saturday.” Lucy holds the swimsuit up to her body looking into the hall mirror. “Natsu, you have to come too, that’s the only we’re gonna get Gray to go.”

“Who?” Natsu turns his head not understanding or hearing a word.

“You’re going to the beach with us, flame head.” Lucy rolls her eyes. “I swear you need hearing aids.”

“I guess it could be fun.” The pinkette manages to say. 

“And did you order that pizza?” She yells over her shoulder.

“Yes I did. Two to be exact because I know Gray and you eat like pigs.” The fire mage teases.

“If anyone is a pig, it’s you.” The blonde retaliated and her phone vibrates.

“Aww crap.” She looks at the screen. “I completely forgot I promised Erza I’d go to dinner with Milliana and her. I can’t stay for dinner guys, sorry.”

“It’s okay.” Gray gives her a small smile. “Erza needs you.”

“Thanks!” Lucy pats her head before running out the door. 

 

“Lucy may be a bitch but I think she’d be okay if she knew.” Natsu says to the raven sitting next to her.

“I just need to think about what I would say. I don’t know where to start.” She sighs. “Please help me.”

“Maybe you can hint it to them after you get your hair cut. You did make an appointment for tomorrow right?”

“I did.” The ice mage nods her head. “And let’s start today. Refer to me as he/him in front of everyone no matter how people react. Does Jellal know? It’s okay if uh you told him.”

“No, he doesn’t know. Well I kind called you he to Lucy on accident but she didn’t catch it thank god though Jellal was giving me a weird look but he never asked about it. I wasn’t sure if you wanted me to tell him or not. I don’t just want to blurt it out without permission.” He kisses her cheek. “We can tell him tomorrow together after we get back from the salon.”

“Sounds good.” She smiles burying her face in his neck. 

Okay Gray lied, tomorrow was going to be a fresh new start. No more holding anything back, she’ll rip Grace out of her life like an old bandaid and start over as Gray like how it should be.


	5. A New Look

Gray’s morning has been hectic. He didn’t sleep at all last night. Natsu and him were fighting over the thermostat. The raven would turn it down to sixty and Natsu would come back and turn it up to seventy five. Gray soon gave up knowing Natsu wasn’t going to back down. Before they left Natsu and Gray also fought about who was gonna have the last pop tart. Gray won by wrestling the pinkette to the ground making him tap out.

The salon this morning was packed with customers. Natsu and him waited for at least an hour. All of his hair from his mid back to his shoulders had been chopped off. He had to get used to how exposed his neck was. 

“The hair cut is nice. It suits your face.” Natsu kisses him once they walked out the salon.

“You think so?” A light blush hits his cheeks.

“Yah, I love it.” He ruffles the shaggy bangs in his face.

 

They meet Jellal at his apartment that he shared with his close friend Cobra and his non-binary partner Midnight who sometimes goes by Macbeth. Gray didn’t really know which was their real name.

“You ready?” Natsu asks his husband ringing the doorbell.

“As ready as I’ll ever be.” He takes a deep breath.

 

“Hey guys! Woah oh! Gray! Cool hair cut!” Jellal’s eyes lit up as he saw his two best friends.

“Jellal we need to talk.” Gray states walking into the apartment with Natsu following him.

“What’s up? This sounds serious. Cobra and Midnight went grocery shopping so they won’t be back for awhile.” Jellal says closing the door.

“I want to tell you I’m trans.” Gray answers. “But I’m still the same Gray you know who likes video games, dirt bike racing, and karaoke. Nothing’s changed.” 

“That’s it?” The blunette raises an eyebrow. “I thought it would be something crazy like you killed someone.”

“You too? That’s what Natsu said.” Gray rolls his eyes. 

“Well uh congratulations I guess on figuring out your identity unless you knew you wanted to do this.”

“I knew.” The raven nods his head. “Please refer me as him/he.”

“Sure thing!” He pats his head. “Hey Natsu! I guess you won’t be the only gay man in Fairytail.” Jellal turns to the fire mage.

“I’m bi. Why do you keep forgetting that?” The pinkette frowns.

 

“You’re out of sugar, Jellal! How else am I suppose to drink my cool-aid!?” They hear a familiar voice yell from the kitchen.

“Sting! I didn’t know you were back!” Natsu’s eyes lit up at the blonde.

“Who’s asking?” He raises an eyebrow. 

“Sorry, he came in last night because Rogue kicked him out.” Jellal explains.

“But Rogue and you always get in fights.” Gray adds.

“They’ll make up eventually.” Natsu says to him. 

 

“Anyways, please refer Gray as he/him.” Jellal announces to the dragon slayer.

“Oh, I didn’t know you wanted me to refer you as he/him. You should’ve told me.” The blonde turns to the raven.

“I’ve only started today. You’re not late.” Gray chuckles. “Thanks for being nice about this guys.”

“You can be whoever you want to be Gray.” Sting sits on the couch. “You can be a furry, a prostitute, a otaku, Donald Trump no actually don’t be Donald Trump.”

“Get on with it!” Natsu yells throwing a paper ball in his direction.

“You’re still Gray. Doesn’t really change anything. You’re a cool person to hang out with. The only one of Natsu’s partners I like.” Sting gives him a small smile.

“Oh my god! You’re smiling.” Jellal points out and Sting frowns at him.

“Spoke too soon.” The blunette sighs.

 

Before Gray can say anything his phone pings. 

“It’s Juvia. She’s asking if I wanna get lunch.” The raven sighs glaring at the text.

“Do you want lunch?” Natsu asks.

“Are you kidding? Of course I want lunch.” He rolls his blue eyes at him. “Just not with her. I know she’s gonna give me shit about my hair cut.”

“Let us come with you.” Jellal suggests.

“No, it’s okay.” Gray shakes his head. “I can’t avoid this forever so I guess I’ll be going.”

 

When Gray arrives at Juvia and Lucy’s apartment he was bombarded with questions. 

“Oh my god your hair!” Lucy shrieks gaping at the raven.

“Why did you do this? Your hair was so long and pretty” Juvia pouts.

“Just wanted a new look.” Gray shrugs his shoulders. 

“I’m so disappointed.” Lucy shakes her head.

“After we just got you nice clothes and everything.” Juvia adds. “What’s the deal? You’re not like yourself.”

“Nothings wrong with me, okay? I wanted to try something new and it’s much easier to manage this way.” Gray states. “If you’re just gonna make fun of my haircut, then I’ll take my leave.”

“It’s fine, stay. We made a lot of food.” Lucy insists giving him a smile. “So, I think Erza is gonna propose to me.”

“What!?!” Juvia’s ocean blue eyes widen at her. 

“I don’t know for sure but I found a black box in the dresser by her bed with a diamond ring inside of it.”

“Are you gonna say yes?” Gray asks her.

“Maybe I don’t really know.” She blushes. “I love her but I don’t know if I’m ready for this whole marriage thing yet.”

“Gray, you’re married tell us what it’s like.” Juvia jokes nudging his shoulder.

“I mean, nothings really changed honestly. We’re just bounded by a contract you know by the government.”

“Well if she really loves you, she’ll wait.” Juvia tells the blonde.

“What about you, Juvia? When are you gonna get a love life?” Lucy giggles taking a sip of her wine.

“I would have a love life if Gray wasn’t straight.” Juvia sends the raven a glare.

“What makes you think you’re even my type?” Gray retaliates.

“Cause I just am!” The blunette’s cheeks heat up.

“Juvia, you got to get over her. Gray’s married for God’s sake.” Lucy groans. “There’s plenty of fish in the sea, who knows maybe you’ll find a girl better than Gray.”

“No offense.” The blonde turns to the raven.

“There’s not a girl better than Gracie.” Juvia sighs. “No girl like that exists.”

“I told you to call me Gray.” The ice mage reminds her.

“Sorry.” Though it didn’t act like she meant it.

“I better get going. Natsu is heading home.” He looks at his phone though Natsu hasn’t sent him anything.

“You sure you can’t stay? We can watch some movies.” Lucy assures but Gray shakes his head.

“I guess we’ll see you at the beach Saturday.” Juvia says. 

“Yah, see you.” The raven waves at his friends before walking out the door. Another day where he couldn’t find the strength to tell Juvia and Lucy the truth.

 

When Gray enters the apartment he finds Natsu in the dining room. A small cardboard box was placed on the dining table.

“Hey, this came in for you.” Natsu says to him. “What’d you order?”

“Oh, it could be the binder I told Lyon to get for me.” 

“Binder? Sounds like some type of bondage.” Natsu makes a face.

“No.” Gray laughs. “It uh goes on my chest to make it look flatter.” He grabs a knife cutting the box open.

“Sounds like it hurts.” 

“It’s doesn’t. It may be uncomfortable for the first time but I’ll get used to it.” The raven confesses.

“Looks like a sports bra to me.” Natsu squints his eyes. “I thought people use duct tape for stuff like this.”

“Yah but Lyon says it’s not good for you. They can restrict breathing and cause broken ribs.” Gray explains. “I’m gonna try it on.” He goes upstairs and Natsu shortly follows after cleaning up the kitchen.

 

“Well???” Gray models the black chest binder that ends above his navel.

“Aww it’s cute.” Natsu chuckles and Gray frowns at him.

“How does it feel?” The pinkette questions ignoring his glare wrapping his arms around the other.

“It’s fine I guess. It’s not bad as I thought it would be. All I know is I’m gonna be sweating like hell.”

“Better wear lots of deodorant then.” The fire mage teases and the raven jabs his side.


	6. The Truth

“Hey baby! Ready for today!?” Natsu barges out from the bathroom in swim trunks and a tank top. 

“Go without me.” Gray groans from the bed.

“Come on, I can’t do that. We told Lucy we would go and you’re not leaving me alone with those women. I need another man with me.”

“Well they don’t see me as a man just yet. I haven’t told them.” The raven sits up rubbing his eyes.

“Gray! A whole week has passed already! They’re gonna know sooner or later when you show up with a six pack and a beard.” 

“You don’t understand, Natsu!” He cries. “They’ve been my friends my whole life. I don’t wanna lose them. It’s easy for you because you have the body you were born with, you don’t have to change a thing. Their acceptance means a lot to me.”

“All I’m saying is you can’t keep this a secret, baby. They’re gonna be even angrier with you if you don’t tell them. If they’re really your friends they wouldn’t give a damn.” Natsu kisses his cheek. 

“Yah, you’re right.” Gray sighs. “I guess I better get dressed.” 

 

An hour later they make it to the crowded beach. They find Lucy, Erza, and Juvia under a bright blue umbrella.

“Gray! I’m so happy you came.” Lucy runs over to him giving him a hug. 

“What about me?” Natsu holds his arms out and Lucy rolls her eyes at him.

“See? The bikini fits me perfectly.” The blonde models the swimsuit for him ignoring the pinkette.

“Yah, it’s cute. It looks a lot better on you than it did on me.” Gray compliments.

“You didn’t tell me you were bringing him.” Juvia whispers to the raven gesturing at Natsu.

“Lucy said I can. What’s the problem?” The ice mage raises an eyebrow.

“Nothing.” She shakes her head. “I’m gonna go swim.” The girl walks away from them leaving the others confused.

 

“What’s wrong with her?” Erza questions gesturing at the blunette.

“She’s fine. She wanted to swim.” Gray says sitting next to her. “Juvia loves the ocean.”

“I’m ready to swim too before this sunscreen melts off.” Lucy stood up. “You coming Gray? Where’s your swimsuit?” 

“This is my swimsuit.” Gray answers looking at his crop top and shorts.

“No it’s not.” She makes a face. “I thought you were wearing your tankini or one piece.”

“What’re you the swimsuit police?” Gray teases standing on his feet.

“No it’s just different.” Lucy shrugs her shoulders.

“Natsu are you coming?” Gray turns his head to find the pinkette no where in sight.

“He went to get a burger.” Erza answers.

“Of course.” The raven sighs. “Let’s go Lucy.”

 

They meet Juvia sitting by the rocks letting the ocean water hit against her pale feet.

“I thought this was suppose to be a girl’s only trip.” The blunette says drawing her finger around in the sand.

She’s talking about Natsu, not you,” Gray pondered.

“Natsu is okay. You never had a problem with him before.” Gray replies. 

“Or is it because you still have feelings for Gray?” Lucy blurts out and the raven sends her a glare.

“Hmm.” She nods her head unexpectedly. 

“Oh you’re talking about the night when we went to London together.” Lucy expresses. “It’s was only for fun.”

“We shouldn’t talk about this now. Natsu and Erza might hear.” Gray whispers looking down at the sand.

“Let’s do it again. Like last time.” Juvia states. “That’s all I want.”

“No Juvia, that’s crazy!” Lucy exclaims. “I’m with Erza and I love her.”

“And I’m married to Natsu.” Gray adds. 

The blunette sighs pulling her knees to her chest.

 

“Look honey, you’re just lonely. That’s all.” Lucy comforts her patting her head. “A girl will come around I promise.”

“I don’t want any girl. I want Gracie.” Juvia softly whines. “But she belongs to someone else I guess.”

“Can you help please?” Lucy gives Gray a look.

“There’s nothing I can do or say to make her feel better.” Gray remarked not even bothering to correct Juvia.

“I just want to be alone.” The blunette orders facing away from them.

“Okay. Call us if you need anything.” Lucy gives her hug and she grabs Gray’s arm walking away.

 

“You know you can show her that you care.” Lucy tells him.

“If I show her any sign of affection like a hug or a pat, she’ll get the wrong idea.” Gray answers. “There’s nothing I can do.”

“I know.” The blonde sighs. “But this is her fault.”

“What do you mean?” He raises an eyebrow.

“She’s liked you for years before you dated Natsu. I told her to tell you how she feels but she was scared to and never did. Now it’s coming back to her.” Lucy explains.

“You never told me this.”

“I’m sorry. I just forgot how long she’s been in love with you. But hey, she’ll move on. Maybe not now but soon she is.” Lucy assures giving him a smile. “Some girl is gonna sweep her off her feet.”

 

“There you guys are!” Natsu sprints over to them tackling both of them onto the sand.

“Natsu, you asshole!” Lucy screams trying to remove sand from her hair. “God, you weigh like five hundred pounds!”

“Yah Natsu please get off. You’re heavy.” Gray winces underneath the man. 

“Sorry. I lost my balance.” Natsu laughs getting off of them. “Where’s the little mermaid?”

“She’s over by the rocks. She wanted to be alone for a bit. Juvia really loves the ocean.” Gray answers. “Are you ready to swim that burger off?”

“I had ten.”

“Jesus.” The raven pinches the bridge of his nose and Lucy gaped at him.

“Let’s goooooo!” Natsu picks up both Gray and Lucy running towards the roaring waves ignoring their screams.

 

Another week has passed and Gray could definitely see some changes in his body. His voice had dropped a little bit not too much and ever since he’s been working out with Jellal and Natsu he’s gained some muscle on his arms. He did grow a few hairs on his legs and face but he would shave it off so that Lucy and Juvia wouldn’t notice. He really was gonna tell them. He promised Natsu he would.

 

Here he was standing in front of the girl’s apartment ringing the doorbell. His hands were shaking like crazy and his heart was racing but he had to do this.

“Gray? What’re you doing here? Is everything okay?” Juvia asks opening the door to let the raven in.

“I need to talk to you guys. Is Lucy here?”

“Yah she’s in the bathroom taking a shower.”

The raven takes a seat on the couch.

 

“Are you hungry? Do you want some coffee?” Juvia questions from the kitchen.

“No thanks. I’m not in the mood to eat right now.” He shakes his head.

“Is what you want to tell us is it important?”

The raven nods his head. “You might not even like what I have to tell you.”

“You’re scaring me.” The blunette shivers.

“What’s going on here?” Lucy walks out of the bedroom drying her blonde hair with a towel. “Oh hey Gray.”

“She has something urgent to tell us.” Juvia announces.

“Okay I’m all ears.” Lucy throws her towel on the floor heading to the couch.

“I don’t know how to say this guys.” The raven begins.

 

“Did you kill someone? Is it Lisanna? Because I’m totally fine with that.” Lucy replies and Juvia shushes her.

“No.” He lightly laughs. “I’m trans.”

“Huh?” Both Lucy and Juvia’s jaws dropped open.

“Yah as in hey I’m a guy, I go by he/him.” 

 

Both of the girls bursts out onto laughter.

“That was hilarious!” Lucy giggles covering her mouth.

“I actually thought you were serious.” Juvia chuckles.

“But I am.” Gray states. “I really am a man. I started taking hormones and soon I’m gonna have surgery.”

“I think I’m gonna be sick.” Juvia hides her face behind her hands.

“Please tell me you’re lying.” Lucy whispers not even making eye contact.

“I’m not.” 

“Gray, I’m sure you’re just going through a phase. Did Natsu pressure you to do this?” Juvia asks and Gray looks at her in disbelief.

“Natsu did not pressure me! I made this decision myself. Don’t bring my husband into this. This is who I am and I came here because I thought you guys would accept me.” Tears trail down his pale cheeks.

“No I don’t accept you, you’re freak.” The blunette spat. “It’s like you’re this new weird person that killed Gracie.”

“I don’t even know who you are anymore.” Juvia whispers as a tear escapes her eye.

“Grace was gone a long time ago, Juvia.” Gray tells her and she gives him a solemn look before walking away to shut herself into her bedroom.

“Lucy, please say something. Anything.” He begs staring into her eyes.

“I don’t know what to say.” Her lip quivers. “I need time to think. I don’t know Gray, I really don’t.”

“It’s okay you can just say that you don’t want to be my friend anymore. You don’t have to lie.” Gray wipes the tears with the back of his hand before running out of the apartment. 

 

When Natsu comes from from a mission, he hears the shower upstairs running. He hasn’t heard from Gray all day, he’s a little worried. The pinkette heads upstairs and he slowly opens the bathroom door.

What he didn’t expect is to see his husband lying on the shower tile floor letting the water hit his pale skin. On the ground was an empty bottle of aspirin. 

“Gray!” Natsu taps on the glass.

 

The raven lifts his head up and Natsu can see the tears forming around the corner of his eyes.

“How long have you been here? And how many of these did you take?” The pinkette questions crossing his arms against his chest.

“I don’t know. A while. And don’t worry I only took two. That’s what was all in there I would’ve taken more if there was.”

“Get out before you start pruning and did I mention how much our water bill is gonna be?”

“Can I just stay here? I forget about my problems this way. The water feels good against my skin.” The raven groans. 

“No you’re getting your ass out of there and you’re gonna tell me what happened.” Natsu demands turning off the shower. 

“Natsu!” The raven whines and the pinkette drags him by his ankles out of the shower.

The fire mage grabs a fluffy blue robe from the closet putting it on Gray. “Come on.” He grabs his hand leading him to the bedroom.


	7. The Art Of Fitting In

“I told Lucy and Juvia.” Gray states and Natsu’s eyes widened.

“Wow, how did they take it?”

“Terribly. You know, for only a second I thought they would be okay with it but I was wrong.” He cries into his hands. “I’m not ready to let them go yet I knew this was gonna happen.”

“Hey, maybe they just need some time to think this over. It was so sudden for them so give them a day or two maybe they’ll change their minds.” Natsu assures embracing him into a hug rubbing circles against his back. “If not then you’ll always have Jellal and me. We’ll be like the three musketeers. Or would it be the four musketeers if we include Sting?”

“I need friends of my own, Natsu. I can’t just take yours.” Gray gives him a smile.

“Please, you can have Jellal and Sting for a penny.”

“I can really tell how much you love your friends.” The raven laughs rolling his eyes. “But you’re right. I guess Juvia and Lucy need time and if not then I’ll have to move on.”

“It’s gonna be okay, baby. You’ll make tons of new friends.” The fire mage kisses his forehead. “We should get ready for bed.”

“Yah.” Gray grins at his husband before giving him a goodnight kiss.

 

The next day at the guild hall everyone was giving Gray the weirdest looks. He finds Lucy and Juvia at a table having a conversation not even looking his way. Erza however gives him a friendly smile same with Mirajane. Did they know or were they just being nice? 

“Why is everyone staring at you?” Natsu asks coming up behind Gray making him jump.

“Ugh, god you scared me. Don’t do that.” The raven scolds and Natsu cackles.

“I know, I know I’m hot.” Jellal smirks at the eyes on him heading towards Natsu and Gray.

“I think my new cologne is doing the trick.” The blunette says to them and both Natsu and Gray roll their eyes.

“I think everyone knows.” The raven whispers.

“Who cares? What the hell are they gonna do?” Jellal frowns. “If they try anything, I’m kicking their asses.”

 

Gray spots Lisanna walking over towards them with a bowl of soup and she trips on the flat surface purposefully dropping the contents of the soup all over Gray’s clothes.

“Oops, must’ve mistaken the floor for you.” The girl giggles and Gray hisses from the soup that was burning his skin.

“You fucking apologize right now!” Natsu clenches his fist at her.

“Ok. Gray, I’m sorry. Sorry that you have Natsu Dragneel as your husband. I mean he did leave you for a year right? Oh and don’t forget the time he stood you up on your 20th birthday party.” 

 

Before Natsu can say anything Lisanna walks away with the click of her heels and Gray runs out of the guild hall.

“Gray!” Natsu runs after the raven.

“Please just leave me alone.” He shrugs Natsu off. 

“Don’t listen to what Lisanna said. She’s just trying to mess with you.”

“I know that!” Gray whips his head around to face the pinkette. “I can protect myself Natsu. I signed up for this I know I’m gonna get picked on! I can fight my own battles.”

“Gray, don’t be like this. I want to help you. I can’t let these people hurt you and not do anything.” Natsu’s voice softens.

“Go back to the guild I’m sure there are jobs you have to do. I’m gonna go back home and rest. I’ll be okay.” Gray places his hands on his shoulders.

“You promise?”

“I promise.” And Natsu kisses his forehead before they part ways.

 

When Gray gets home, he takes about a fifteen minute shower and gets dressed. He decided he was gonna go to a men’s club downtown. What the hell was he gonna do? He didn’t really know but he just wanted to feel like he fit in and he felt like that would be the right place.

The raven didn’t like going downtown much because of all the crazy crackheads on the streets talking nonsense or the homeless people that would nonstop beg him for money when he at least gave them a dollar. Also he couldn’t forget the prostitutes that would do anything for some quick cash.

Pandora’s. That was the club name. Natsu would always go here with Sting and Jellal to drink, play pool and gamble, or watch women dance. Women were not allowed in the building unless they were the strippers they paid for. 

 

Inside the smell of cigarettes and weed hit his nose making him grimace. Gray takes a seat at the bar.

“Tequila sunrise.” He says to the bartender and the man nods his head fixing him a drink.

“I never seen you here before.” A guy sits next to him. “You new to this city?”

“No, I just don’t come to this side often.” 

“Oh. That mark. You’re from Fairy Tail.” The man gestures at the Fairy Tail symbol on his t shirt. “Unless you’re just a big fan.”

“No I’m a part of Fairy Tail. I’ve been a member ever since I was young.”

“So you’re a wizard?” A smirk appears on his face. “Not much handsome wizards like you come here. Who broke your heart?”

“No one.” He shakes his head. “Just wanted a change of scenery.”

“Am I right that you are a wizard?”

“Yes. I have ice make magic and I wouldn’t change this power for anything.” 

“We’re one in the same. I have poison make magic. Not something you hear everyday.” 

“No. I never meant anyone with any type of poison magic.” Gray admits. 

“I met a lot of people with different ice magic but never ice maker magic.” The man scoots closer to him, so close their lips were inches apart.

“Um, I don’t want you getting the wrong idea.” The raven looks down.

“What’re you talking about?”

“I didn’t come here for a hookup, okay?” Gray states.

“You obviously came here for something, What is it?” Before he knew it, the man’s hands were roaming all over his body. Gray shrieks when his hands squeeze at his chest.

“Oh my god! You’re a man lady!” He gasps his eyes so wide they might pop out.

“No I’m not!” Gray cries but it was too late.

“Man-lady! We have a man-lady here!” The guy yells and soon Gray was surrounded by at least five other guys twice his size.

 

“Get away from me! Ice make lance!” Gray yells trying to make a way to escape from the crowd around him. 

“Aww man lady has little ice powers. Too bad that ice never lasts long with fire.” Gray turns around looking for the voice but was blasted by a loud explosion sending him flying out the window.

A couple of girls on the street scream at the raven lying on the concrete floor with blood spilling out underneath him.

“We’re not done with you yet man-lady! You think you’re like us but you’ll never will be, remember that!” Repeatedly the ice wizard was punched and stomped on. He swears each flame that hit him was more intense than the last. Fighting back wasn’t really a choice when you had at least ten men ganging up on you. Using his ice maker magic was useless against these fire and earth wizards, it wouldn’t do much damage to hurt them. So Gray just lets them do whatever they want with his body.

 

It was 1 in the morning when Natsu receives a call from the hospital. At the moment he was at the fairy tail guild ready to go on a mission with Erza and Lucy. He didn’t like Lucy tagging along especially when she abandoned Gray but since she was Erza’s girlfriend he had to deal with her. The redhead gives him a nod to take the call.

“Hello?” Natsu says.

“Is this Natsu’s Dragneel?”

“Yes what do you want?” He makes a face, why was the hospital calling him? It better be important.

“I’m sorry but your husband has been admitted here at the hospital. He was found outside by a bar with a black eye, three broken ribs, and a twisted ankle.”

“What the fuck!? Is he okay?! What room is he in?!” Natsu yells into the phone.

“Gray is going to be fine. His room number is 305 if you need-“ Natsu hangs up on the nurse.

“What’s going on?” Erza questions.

“Gray’s in the hospital. I gotta go see him. I won’t be able to go on this mission with you guys.”

“Gray is in the hospital?” Lucy gasps. “What happened?”

“Why do you care? You’re not his fucking friend.” Natsu gives the blonde a cold look. “In fact you abandoned him when he needed you the most.”

“Natsu, I didn’t want bad things to happen to him. I swear.” Tears ran down her cheeks. 

“Save your fake tears. You don’t have the right to feel any type of way for him.” And with that Natsu takes his leave sprinting to the hospital no matter how exhausted his legs got.

“He’s not wrong.” Erza whispers to the blonde walking away from her and Lucy couldn’t get rid of the awful feeling in her chest.

 

When Gray wakes up he was met with a pair of dark brown eyes staring way too close at him.

“Holy shit! You’re awake!” Natsu yells embracing him into a hug.

“Please stop or you’re gonna end up breaking me half.” The raven wheezes and Natsu let’s go of him.

“Don’t ever do shit like that again!” His husband scolded. “You could’ve died!”

“I know.” Gray sighs.

“Why did you do it?”

“I just wanted to be normal for once. I wanted to fit in.”

“You know you don’t have to do stuff like that Gray. At least not by yourself.” Natsu says. “Please don’t go to that bar by yourself anymore, it’s not safe.”

“Ok. I’m sorry, I really shouldn’t have done that. I thought tonight would’ve been fun.” Gray leans his forehead against his.

“Hang out with me and the guys next Saturday. We’ll show you fun.”

“Isn’t that the day of the Fairy Tail anniversary celebration party?” The raven raises an eyebrow.

“Aww crap. Well maybe next time we’ll figure something out.” Natsu shrugs his shoulders. “I’m really glad you’re okay. When the hospital called me I prayed it wouldn’t be about you.”

“But it was about me.” Gray frowns at his husband.

“Yah, I thought it would be frightening news that you had died or something. You know, I can’t really live a life without you. You are my whole life.” The pinkette kisses his forehead.

“That’s like the nicest thing you’ve ever said to me.” Gray gives him a smile.

“I’m glad that you heard me loud and clear cause that will be the last time I’ll ever say something like that.” Natsu teases and Gray slaps his arm. 

 

A few days later Gray was relaeased out of the hospital. He’s been continuing to visit Lyon at his office. Gray was hoping he could get the insurance company to pay for the top surgery but since they don’t see it as a life threatening situation or a necessity it would have to come out of his pocket. The raven could ask Natsu to lend him some money but he couldn’t do that. Natsu has other important things to worry about such as rent, bills, and groceries. He didn’t want to take any of that money away. He guessed he’ll have to wait another year or two to have the surgery.

 

“Are you okay?” Natsu asks him the following night.

“Yah I’m fine.”

“How was the doctor’s?” 

“Just another injection. No biggie.” Gray gestures at the patch on his thigh. “How was the mission?”

“It was okay. Lucy kept complaining the whole way and Jellal couldn’t stop singing some pop song he listened to on the radio. I’m actually kind of happy to have some peace and quiet.”

“Hmmm. So Lucy is okay?”

“Yah she’s fine. So is Juvia. Lucy however did ask about you.” Natsu mentions.

“What!?! When!?!” Gray questions shaking his shoulders.

“She was there when I got the call from the hospital. We were about to go on a mission with Erza but I left to go see you.” Natsu confesses changing out of his shirt.

“Erm, what did she say?” Gray looks down at the floor playing with his hands.

“She asked if you were okay and everything. I was kind of an asshole to her though. I gave her the hint she couldn’t come with me.” 

“You didn’t have the right to do that. I would’ve let her see me if she had wanted to.” The ice mage snaps at him.

“You’re right. I’m sorry.” Natsu kisses his shoulder. “Something still seems off about you today however.” He squints his eyes at him.

“I want to have the surgery.” The raven states. “But the insurance company won’t cover for it like I thought it would.”

“All you have to do is ask, baby. I’m happy to help.” The pinkette assures pulling him into his lap.

“No, I can’t let you do that.” He shakes his head.

“Why not? Gray, let me do this for you. You want this right?” Natsu looks at him.

“Yes but I feel bad taking all of your money.”

“Money is money. I’ll get it back. I want you to be happy.” 

“I promise I’ll work every day to give you the money back.” 

“No the fuck you will not. You don’t owe me anything.” Natsu ordered. “You’ve done plenty of stuff for me so this is my way of saying thanks, okay? I’m not taking no for an answer.”

“Okay.” Gray gives in letting out a deep breath. “You have to be there with me. On the day of the surgery.”

“Of course, baby.” The pinkette place’s a trail of kisses against the ice mages’s neck.

 

Gray leans into him letting Natsu’s hands roam all over his body. It’s been awhile since they had alone time like this. 

The pinkette turns Gray’s head finding his lips. The raven deepens the kiss raking his hands through those pink locks. Natsu peels Gray’s shirt off of him letting it fall to the floor. Gray was pinned underneath the other allowing Natsu to place kisses all over his body. Loud moans escape the raven’s lips because it feels so good being touched like this. Natsu made him feel like he was special and he loved that about him.


	8. A Second Chance

“Did you hear? Gray is back.” Juvia says to Lucy the following evening at the Fairy Tail guild.

“That’s good. You know I was really worried.”

“What? Are you guys friends again?” She gives her a look.

“Not really, Gray is probably still mad at me.” Lucy pouts. She did miss her best friend.

“I just hate that she did this to herself. She was so perfect.” Juvia scoffs stirring at her coffee. “I don’t know if I can even be friends with her anymore.”

“Juvia, Gray is a guy now.” Lucy corrects her. “Like it or not, his life doesn’t revolve around us. He can make his own decisions without our approval. I really miss Gray.”

“Lucy don’t do this, okay? Gray is mad at you like you said. There’s no way he’ll forgive you.” The blunette shakes her head.

“Yah you’re right.” She sighs accepting reality.

 

When it reaches dark, Juvia heads home to the apartment while Lucy stays at the guild with Erza helping her clean up.

“I’m gonna go upstairs. I forgot my jacket in my locker.” The blonde tells her girlfriend.

“Okay, hurry back.” She kisses her forehead and Lucy runs up the stairs to the locker room.

What she didn’t expect is to find Gray at his locker. She peers behind the wall ease dropping on the raven. She watches Gray gather his things and put on his jacket. Wow, her ex best friend looks totally different with the developing muscles on his arms, the sharp jawline accenting handsome features, and the shaggy haircut really gave Gray a cute boyish look.

 

Gray feels someone’s gaze at him and he turns his head making eye contact with the blonde.

“Lucy?” His eyes widened.

The girl screams trying to run away and Gray chases after her. The raven catches up to her grabbing her wrist.

“Let me go!” Lucy cries.

Gray obeys her letting go of her arm.

“Why were you spying on me?” The raven questions.

“I forgot my jacket and I just came here to get it.” Lucy states and she realizes she never grabbed her jacket from her locker.

“That doesn’t really answer my question plus you don’t have a jacket on.”

“I just wanted to see how you were doing.” Lucy looks away. “I didn’t expect to see you here, that’s why.”

“I don’t want to be rude but why do you care? You haven’t talked to me in weeks.” The raven mentions.

“I was confused, Gray. I mean what am I supposed to do when my best friend wants to be a guy? I can’t have sleepovers with you, we can’t change in front of each other anymore, painting our nails, doing makeup, going shopping, we can’t do that anymore. I still wanted to be friends with you but I thought you were angry with me.”

“I was angry with you.” The ice mage confesses. “But I’m not anymore. I’m not gonna force you to stay in my life, if you want out I’m not gonna stop you.”

“Gray, I’m really sorry.” She cries tears running down her cheeks. “I’m sorry for the way I treated you, like it was all a joke. I understand if you don’t want to be friends and never want to see me again.”

“Just because I can’t do those things with you doesn’t mean we still can’t hang out.” The raven smiles at her. “You’re my best friend and I miss you. Like a lot.”

Lucy embraces the other into a hug and Gray rests his chin on her shoulder.

“Um Erza told me you were uh getting surgery. She heard it from Natsu.” Lucy states pulling away from the hug. 

“Top surgery.” Gray answers.

“Would you mind if I came? I want to start being there for you.” 

“That would be great actually.”

 

“Lucy!” Lucy turns her head finding Erza with a flashlight.

“Gray!? I didn’t know you were up here.” Erza’s eyes widened at the raven.

“I forgot some stuff.”

“It’s getting late and it’s my duty to have the locker room empty by midnight.” She orders. “Lucy, did you grab your jacket?”

“It’s okay. I didn’t really need it.” She shakes her head.

Both Lucy and Gray snicker at each other following after the redhead.

 

That night Lucy grabbed her things from the her apartment spending the night at Gray and Natsu’s.

“Oh? You guys are friends again?” Natsu raises an eyebrow closing the door behind him.

“Yep. Best friends!” Lucy exclaims wrapping her arms around Gray’s neck. 

“That’s good to hear.” Natsu smiles at them. “If I had known I would’ve invited y’all to hang out with me and the guys.”

“No thanks. I think we’re good here.” Gray declines. “Want some popcorn?”

“Uh hell yah!” Natsu wedges in between them grabbing a handful of popcorn. “What’re we watching?”

“Mean girls. Lucy’s favorite movie.” Gray answers.

“Oh, gross.” Natsu makes a face. “Let’s watch a scary movie.”

“No way Flame Brain!” Lucy snaps at him. “This is our night, you go away!”

“How? I live here!” Natsu remarked and then the blonde and the pinkette get into it yelling insults at each other.

Gray sighs pinching them both by their ears until they give in.

“I hate when you do that.” Natsu whines rubbing his ear.

“Can’t you guys ever get along?” Gray questions and both Lucy and Natsu burst out into laughter.

 

“Are you nervous? About tomorrow?” Lucy nudges Gray’s shoulder.

Natsu had fallen asleep on the other side of the couch thirty minutes after the movie. 

“A little.” Gray admits. “But since I have Natsu and you with me, I don’t really have nothing to be scared about.”

“You’re gonna be okay.” Lucy gives him a smile. “I don’t know why I thought you would be a different person but you really are the same Gray. Juvia is so wrong.”

“She still hates me, doesn’t she?” The raven pouts.

“She just really Um despises you.” The blonde tries to be positive. “She’s just a little confused like how I was. She needs some more time, she’ll come around I promise.”

“I’m uh gonna get some sleep. I’m actually pretty tired.” Gray stands up stretching his arms.

“Oh ok.” Lucy turns off the tv. “I guess you better bring Natsu to bed so I can sleep on the couch.”

“Are you kidding? He can stay there. Come on.” Gray grabs her hand leading her up to their room.

 

Lucy chuckles at the sleeping Natsu with his mouth wide open following after Gray.

“Thanks Gray.” The blonde says getting into the bed beside him.

“Why?”

“For letting me be your friend again. Most people wouldn’t have done what you did. You gave me a second chance and I’m really thankful for that. I promise I’ll be here whenever you need me, okay?”

“Yah.” Gray gives her a soft smile watching the blonde close her eyes.

You got it all wrong, Lucy. I should be thanking you for seeing me for who I really am, Gray says in his head.

 

Natsu wakes up to the sun rays shining in his face. His neck aches so bad for sleeping on the couch in a weird position. Where was Gray and Lucy? Did they leave without him? No, the surgery didn’t start for at least another few hours.

He yawns getting up heading upstairs. His eyes widened finding Lucy and Gray sleeping on their bed, their limbs tangled together.

“Hey!” Natsu yells waking the both of them up. “Lucy! You can’t just go around sleeping with people’s husbands.”

“Relax Natsu. All we did was sleep.” Gray assures. 

“Plus I’m taken by the most amazing woman ever.” Lucy remarks sticking her tongue out at him. 

“Gray, you should start getting ready.” Natsu orders. “I don’t want you to be late.”

“Yah, I should be getting ready too.” Lucy agrees going to her bag pulling out some fresh clothes.

 

Natsu makes Lucy and Gray a quick breakfast before they leave for the day.

“Natsu, I’m not suppose to eat anything remember? It said in the paperwork I can’t eat anything prior to the surgery.” Gray reminds the pinkette.

“Aww that sucks, you’re gonna be starving when you’re finished.” Lucy pouts.

“Sorry Gray. I completely forgot.” Natsu slaps himself in the face. “I’m so stupid sometimes.”

“You’re not stupid.” The raven chuckles wrapping his arms around his neck giving him a kiss. “We should get going, I don’t want to be late.”

“Sure, I can eat this on the train.” Lucy gestures at her breakfast burrito Natsu made.

 

The whole train ride, Gray was anxious fidgeting with his fingers or playing with the hem of his shirt. Lucy could tell giving him a encouraging smile assuring him everything is gonna be fine. Natsu had passed out due to his motion sickness. 

“Hello Gray, how are you feeling?” Lyon greets him at the waiting room.

“A little nervous. I don’t know how I feel.” Gray awkwardly laughs. “But I’m ready.”

“You’ll be fine. A lot of people go through this with little to no complications. As long as you followed all of the instructions on the list, the surgery should be a success.”

“Lyon knows what he’s doing. You trust him right?” Natsu questions the raven.

“What?! Of course I trust him.” Gray blushes. “I just never had surgery in my life.”

“You won’t even feel a thing once they put you under aesthetics. It’s like going to sleep.” Lucy adds. 

“I don’t know. There’s always stories about people waking up during a surgery. I really hope that doesn’t happen to me.” The ice mage remarks.

“That rarely ever happens.” Lyon softly chuckles shaking his head. “I promise you, you’re gonna be all right. You have nothing to worry about.” The white haired man walked away due to one of the nurses calling for him.

 

“You never told me that your doctor was so hot.” Lucy gushes to the raven as they take a seat in the waiting room.

“Why does it matter? You’re a lesbian.” Natsu makes a face.

“Doesn’t mean I don’t know when a guy is good looking or not.” She rolls her eyes. 

“Thanks guys for coming with me. I really couldn’t have done this by myself.” Gray smiles at them.

“We’ll be right here waiting for you when you finish. We’re not going anywhere.” Natsu assures kissing his cheek. “I love you.”

“And I love you too.” Lucy expresses kissing him on the cheek as well.


	9. Blackmail

When Gray wakes up he finds himself in a hospital room. The bright walls glare at him and he winces his eyes. 

“Where am I?” He whispers and the door cracks open revealing Lucy and Natsu.

“Hey sleepy!” Natsu greets his husband placing kisses all over his face.

“What happened? Did I have the surgery already?” Gray mumbles trying to keep his eyes open.

“Yep, it was only for an hour. It was very successful, I’m so glad you turned out okay.” Lucy answers moving some stray hairs away from his face.

“That was fast.” The raven says. “Hmmm my throat feels so dry.” He begins to whine.

“The nurse told us to give these to you.” Natsu hands him two juice boxes. “They had to stick a tube down your throat during the surgery.”

 

In seconds Gray had chugged the juice boxes trying to get rid of his sore throat.

“Your doctor said you’re ready to go home in a couple of minutes after waking up. How do you feel?” Lucy asks.

“I feel okay nothing hurts, I am a little tired though. Also I’m starving.” 

“I can order us some take out when we get home.” Natsu suggests and Gray agrees nodding his head.

 

Lucy leaves Natsu and Gray alone for the day heading to her own apartment. Gray collapses onto the bed as soon as they arrive at their apartment. Natsu smiles at his sleeping husband pulling the covers over him. Their takeout was getting cold sitting out in the kitchen but Natsu didn’t really care. The pinkette lays in the bed beside the other watching him sleep as he caresses his face and combs his fingers through his shaggy black tresses.

 

The next day, Gray arrives at Lucy’s apartment because he received a text from her telling him to come over.

“Oh Um Hi Juvia.” Gray looks down not making eye contact at the blunette who answered the door. “Is Lucy here?”

“No.”

“She uh texted me to come here.” He awkwardly says playing with his hands.

“No I did.” She states crossing her arms against her chest. 

“Really?” His eyes widened. “Why?”

“What happened?” Juvia gestures at his flat chest ignoring his question.

“I had top surgery.” The raven answers. Why does Juvia want to talk to him all of a sudden?

 

“Gray!? What’re you doing here?” Lucy strolls over towards them carrying a bag full of groceries.

Gray grabs them from her and the girl gives him a smile.

 

“Juvia asked me to come over.” The raven answers filling Lucy in as they walk into the apartment.

“What did you want to talk about, Juvia?” Lucy looks at the blunette.

“I’m giving Gray one last chance to stop this.” Juvia states and both Gray and Lucy raise their eyebrows at her.

“What’re you talking about?” Gray questions.

“Come on, Gray this is all just an act!” The girl cries. “This isn’t you, okay? You’re Gracie not Gray. We would stay up late watching Disney movies, playing with our mother’s makeup kits, painting our nails in horrendous bright colors, and dress up in different outfits pretending we’re on a runway.” 

“Juvia, I can’t go back and even if I could I wouldn’t.” Gray shakes his head. “I can still do all those things with you even if I don’t like it because you’re my best friend. What I won’t do is change for you.”

“It’s not too late. Just stop taking the medication and-“

“Did you hear what Gray said!? He said he wasn’t gonna change for you!” Lucy cuts the water mage off. “This is who Gray is so you either accept him or you don’t!”

“You will change for me Gray.” Juvia glares at the raven. “And you too Lucy will help him because if not I’ll tell everyone our secret at the party Saturday.”

“What secret?” Lucy asks giving her a look.

“Our night at London. I’ll tell everyone. Once Natsu and Erza find out you guys cheated on them they’ll never talk to you ever again.” Juvia explains.

“You don’t have proof.” Gray remarks. 

“You don’t know that.” She states looking into his eyes.

“Juvia, please don’t do this! If you really love Gray you wouldn’t hurt him like this.” Lucy begs. “And if you’re really my friend you wouldn’t betray me like this either. I love Erza, she can’t know.”

“Natsu can’t know either. I’m married to him.” Gray adds.

“Well, you know how to stop this Gray, just be Gracie again like the good old times.” Juvia smirks at the raven. “That way no one gets hurt and everything is back to normal.”

“Juvia.” The raven whispers.

“You better be wearing a cute dress when I see you at the party, Gracie.” The blunette winks at him before heading into her room.

 

“Can you believe her!?!” Gray shrieks as they walk out the apartment. “Who does she think she is?”

“Gray, I really don’t want Erza to know about that night.” Lucy whimpers. “I can’t lose her.”

“And I can’t lose Natsu but I’m not gonna change just to make Juvia happy. This is who I am.” The raven remarks.

“Can’t you please just dress up as a girl for the party? Maybe we can trick her?” Lucy suggests.

“No, Juvia isn’t that stupid.” Gray shakes his head. “We’ll just have to tell Natsu and Erza the truth about London before Juvia does.”

“Yah that does seem like our only solution. We only have one day left. I have a mission with Yukino and Wendy today. Hopefully Erza will be home so that I can tell her.”

“You’ll have better luck than me. Natsu is going to a party with Sting because it’s Rogue’s birthday plus I have a mission as well.” Gray sighs. 

“We need to tell Erza and Natsu no matter what, okay?” Lucy looks at him in the eyes and Gray nods his head.

“We won’t let Juvia have the power. We’re not scared of her.” The blonde states tucking a hair behind his ear. “I’ll see you later okay?” She gives the ice mage a hug before running off.

 

It was late when Gray comes home what makes it even worse is that Natsu isn’t here at all. He calls Natsu’s cell but it goes straight to voice mail. Damn, he hopes Lucy has better luck than he does right now.

He still has tomorrow the day of the party. He doesn’t recall Natsu having plans that morning and afternoon. Gray lets out a yawn changing out of his clothes. The raven gets in the empty bed dozing off.

 

The raven wakes up the following morning finding the bed just as empty as it did last night. He finds a note on the dresser.

“Hey, I’ll see you at the party tonight. I have a mission with Jellal today and I don’t know how long it will take. Love you.” The note says in Natsu’s chicken scratch writing.

Great just great. This isn’t what he wanted. His phone vibrates. Lucy has texted him.

“I had no luck with Erza ): She was gone all day yesterday and she left early this morning to see Miliana saying she won’t be back until the party.” The text reads.

Gray groans accepting that his life will be officially over. He wonders what he should put on his headstone and what outfit to wear to his grave. 

The raven takes a refreshing hot shower and gets dressed for the day. Maybe he should skip the party and stay home but he can’t let Juvia think she won. He couldn’t be afraid of her. He needed to be strong.

 

He meets Lucy at their favorite coffee shop a block away from the guild hall.

“Our lives are officially over.” Lucy sighs stirring her coffee.

“Yep.” Gray agrees. “I wonder how Juvia will end us.”

“Maybe we can prevent her from going to the party.” The blonde suggests not totally giving up.

“She’s gonna do everything to make us suffer. I can’t believe she would do something like this. It doesn’t seem like her.” 

“How do we actually know she’ll blackmail us?” Lucy raises an eyebrow. “She can be a bluff sometimes.”

“Yah you are right. She never told us how she had proof of that night. Maybe she wants us to think she has something on us.” Gray replies.

“Plus people wanna have good time I’m sure that they can care less about what she has to say.” Lucy chuckles. “And you know most of our guild will be drunk anyway so not like they’ll remember.” 

“Yah! You’re totally right.” The raven laughs with her. He didn’t know why he was so afraid all of a sudden.

 

That afternoon Gray goes through Natsu’s closet to find a suit for the evening. He settles with a long sleeve white button up shirt, a black tie, and black slacks.

He finds a black jacket and irons it before putting it on. Lucy will be meeting him here pretty soon. He’s glad he wasn’t going through this alone. He’s happy to have Lucy by his side once again. 

The doorbell rings Gray opens the door to let the blonde inside. She was wearing a long sleeve fuchsia pink dress that hugs her curves. Her hair was out of her pig tails letting it fall past her back. 

“You look great.” Gray smiles at her. “Is that dress new? I never seen it before.”

“I bought it last week but I haven’t had a chance to wear it. I really do love this dress.” She looks at herself in the hall mirror. “You look good yourself too. Juvia is not gonna ruin our night.”

Gray turns off all of the lights and they walk out of the apartment heading towards the guild hall.

 

Miles away you can hear the blast of music and loud voices. Lights were flashing all over the places in hues of blue, red, yellow, and green. The raven walks over the pile of throw up in his path as they walk inside the building.

“Can’t people they’re already drunk. It’s barely six.” Lucy glances at her watch and Gray shrugs his shoulders.

“I mean this is fairy tail.” He mentions reminding her about their crazy guild.

“Lucy! That dress suits you!” Jellal stumbles over to them in flushed cheeks.

“Please take care of yourself.” Gray pats the blunette’s shoulder walking past him and Lucy follows giving Jellal a weird look.


	10. Oh No She Didn’t

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long update please bear with me

Gray finds his husband at the bar with Lyon telling him a story about how he broke his arm trying to open a bottle of cooking oil. 

“Please not that story.” Gray shakes his head in disbelief.

“You gotta admit, it was funny.” Natsu says.

“It makes you look pathetic. I mean not that you aren’t.” The raven teases and Natsu frowns at him.

“Lyon, I Um thought you were coming with your husband.” Gray turns to the white haired man.

“Oh, he should be here soon. I really hope he doesn’t make a fool of himself.” Lyon answers glancing around the area.

“If he’s anything like Natsu, I know how to handle him.” Gray states.

“Is it make fun of Natsu day or something?” The pinkette pouts scratching the side of his head.

“It’s hard to say no when you’re wearing those sandles with your suit. I mean what were you thinking?” Lyon chuckles pointing at Natsu’s sandles that he normally wears with his guild uniform. 

“Starting now, you’re not my husband anymore.” Gray laughs walking away from the two. 

 

The raven meets back with Lucy at the salad bar.

“You know they have hamburgers.” Gray says to the blonde.

“I need to watch my weight.” She declines shaking her head.

“Who told you that?”

“No one. I just gained a couple pounds and I need to get rid of them.” 

“But you look fine.” Gray says but Lucy ignores him taking a seat at a table.

“You know, I haven’t seen Juvia at all. Do you think she didn’t show up?” The raven whispers to the other.

“No, I saw her walking around with Lisanna. She didn’t see me however.” She takes a bite of her salad.

“Well-“

“Lucy! I’ve been looking for you!” Erza interrupts the raven sitting next to her girlfriend. 

“I’ve been here.” Lucy gives her a look. “What’s up?” 

“As soon as you finish eating, let’s dance.” The redhead smiles at her before kissing her cheek. 

“Sorry Gray, I don’t mean to take her away from you.” Erza turns to Gray sending him a sympathetic look.

“It’s okay, I wanna dance too if only I can find out where Natsu is.” Gray takes a glimpse to where Natsu was sitting at with Lyon only to find the table empty. 

“He’s already on the dance floor with Jellal and Sting.” Erza giggles pointing at the dancing pinkette who was surrounded by his friends.

“Geez.” Gray makes a face. “I don’t know if I wanna dance with that.”

“He’s adorable, What’re you talking about?” Erza playfully shoved him. 

“I guess.” The raven manages to say taking a sip of his drink.

 

“Hello Gray.” The ice mage hears a new chilling voice behind him and he doesn’t want to turn around to face them.

“What do you want?” Lucy glares at the blunette. 

“I see you’re not wearing a dress. That’s too bad.” The girl tilts her head like a dog with a pout on her face and Gray was so so sick of her. 

“Please leave us alone. We’re just trying to have a peaceful night.” The raven spoke up clenching his hand around the glass cup.

Juvia scoffs rolling her eyes walking away with the click of her heels.

“Are you okay?” Lucy asks placing a hand on his shoulder.

“Yah, I’m fine.” Gray gives her a small smile but he still felt however queasy.

 

The raven gets up to his feet and decides to join Natsu, Jellal, and Sting on the dance floor.

“Come on baby, this is our song!” Natsu calls to him wrapping his arms around his waist. Gray couldn’t help but smile finding his hands on the pinkette’s shoulders.

Next to them, the drunk blonde picks up his boyfriend spinning him around. Though Sting loses his balance and they collapse onto the floor earning laughs from people around them. 

From the corner of his eye, Gray sees Lyon and a man with bright golden blonde hair dancing. Well, the blonde haired man was the one doing the dancing while Lyon was shyly bopping his head to the music. 

 

“It’s time to announce our achievements.” Mirajane taps on the microphone gaining everyone’s attention to the stage. The music dies down to being background noise.

“Thank you.” Makarov says to the woman as she gave him the microphone.

“I’m so glad you guys can come here tonight, it really means a lot to me.” The guild master begins. “Watching this guild grow from two people to almost a hundred, it’s amazing. I’m happy to watch everyone of you my children grow to be wonderful courageous wizards.”

The tv on screen flickers on and off. Everyone looks around with confused looks on their faces.

“Um looks like there’s some uh technical difficulties. This was suppose to be a slideshow of our guild memories.” Makarov turns to the black screen.

“Got it. It should be working.” Mirajane says giving him a thumbs up.

 

The screen flickers back on and everyone gasps.

“Shhh, they don’t know I took this.” Juvia appears on screen her forefinger touching her lips. She seys the camera to where you can see the hotel bed where Gray and Lucy were sitting. 

“Cool, Lesbians!” Someone yells from the back as soon as the three begin to kiss each other taking turns.

“Someone turn it off!” Jellal yells. “Turn it off Mirajane!” He glances at the white haired girl.

“I can’t!” She cries taking off each and every connected wire though the video kept on playing.

“Aww Gray, why are you so shy?” Juvia in the video says to the raven. “Don’t you want this? You were mad at Natsu, that’s why you came with us.”

“Natsu.” Gray turns to the pinkette but Natsu gives him a furious look shaking his head walking out of the building.

“Natsu!” The raven cries following after him.

 

“How could you?” Erza whips around to glare at the blonde who had tears streaming down her cheeks. 

“Erza, please let me explain.” Lucy whimpers. “This-“

“I don’t want to hear your excuses. We’re done.” The redhead snaps the necklace off that Lucy had given her throwing it to the floor.

 

The video turns off back to the slideshow Mackarov was meaning to show. 

“Sorry for that. I didn’t even know that would happen.” That was the last thing Lucy hears the guild master says as she runs out the door.

 

She finds Gray sitting on the sidewalk, his head in his hands.

“That bitch is so dead! I swear I’m gonna kill her!” Lucy growls taking off a heel throwing it at the wall. 

“I don’t think Natsu is ever gonna forgive me.” 

“You guys are married, you’ll get through this. Erza and I were about to get engaged until Juvia ruined it.” She tugs on her hair. “God, if I ever see her I’m gonna pound her face so hard she’ll never know what hit her.”

“I don’t think violence is the answer.” Gray sighs. “I’m gonna head back home, I can’t be here anymore.”

“Please let me come with you. I don’t want to be at the apartment with Juvia and I know Erza doesn’t want me anywhere near her. Please.” Lucy begs grabbing his hand.

“Okay.” He gives her small smile patting her head.

 

To make matters worse, Natsu was at the apartment waiting for them.

“You don’t expect me to join y’all do you?” Natsu makes a face at them.

“Shut up.” Lucy glares at him heading to their room to take a shower.

“Natsu, that was so long ago. You saw it. I was Grace then.” Gray explains sitting next to him on the couch.

“That doesn’t change the fact that you cheated on me! Especially with your best friends, what kind of shit is that!?” Natsu raises his voice at him making the raven flinch. 

“I gave you everything. I sold everything I had to be with you. I missed out on a bunch of opportunities to make you happy. I did everything because I love you. And what I get is you having a threesome with your friends.” Natsu continues.

“It was only because I was angry with you. You left me for a year!” Gray remarked.

“It was barely even a year, Gray. I came back after eight months cause I couldn’t stand being away from you. There were times you made me downright furious but I never went behind your back and cheated on you with my friends. I love you and I wish you really felt the same way.” Natsu gives him a solemn expression before walking out the door.


	11. Back Together

It’s been days since Gray and Natsu talked to each other. Lucy and him have been hopping from hotel to hotel with what little money that they have from the missions Lucy earn. 

No one at the fairy tail guild kept much of a conversation with them. Makarov had a strict talk with Gray about his video at the ceremony. No matter how much Gray explained the whole thing wasn’t his fault the master wouldn’t believe him and for his punishment he wasn’t allowed to take missions for a month. Lucy didn’t get punished because Makarov always had a soft spot for her and being a daddy’s girl she can get away with anything with her pretty face. 

Gray felt really bad for Lucy. Sure Gray and Natsu didn’t talk but at least Natsu would never be a bully to him. Erza would send glares across the room to Lucy, rudely shove past the blonde sometimes making her lose her balance, and take the all the jobs on the bulletin board and he meant all of them just so Lucy wouldn’t get any. It sucks because they really needed it since Gray won’t be having much money for the next couple of weeks.

 

“Dude, how long are you not gonna talk to your husband? Don’t you think this is ridiculous?” Jellal questions as they walk to the apartment.

“For as long as I want. Come on Jellal, you know what he did. He fucking cheated on me.” The pinkette snaps at the other. 

“I know he did cheat on you but you’re married now. You have to work things out you can’t break up like boyfriends do. If you do want to breakup you have to take it to the council and get a divorce. You guys need to communicate.” The blunette explains.

“Yah I guess. We are married.”

“Plus you did leave Gray alone for a year and you barely paid any attention to him so he was bound to fall apart sooner or later.” Jellal mentions.

“Eight months damn it!” Natsu corrects the other. “What am I doing Jellal?! I need to talk to Gray!” The pinkette sprints past the other and Jellal does the best as he could following after the man.

 

Gray looks down at his phone seeing that he received a text from Natsu. He was terrified to pick up the device. It could be a really bad thing or good thing but judging how things are right now it’s most likely a bad thing. He takes a deep breath picking up his phone opening the message.

“Come home. We need to talk.” The text read.

That doesn’t really tell him anything. Was Natsu gonna ask for a divorce? Maybe time apart? His heart was racing so fast, he really hoped none of those would be the answer.

“Hey.” Lucy walks into the hotel room. “I got us some ramen noodles. The convenience store was having a sale on them.”

“Natsu asked me to come home he wants to talk. I don’t know what about.” Gray states and Lucy sits next to him.

“That could be a good thing. At least you guys are communicating. Erza is pretty much done with me.” The girl sighs.

“No you’re not. I promise I’m gonna get Erza to give you a second chance.” Gray says. 

“What makes you think she’ll listen? She’s mad at you as much as she is at me.”

“I know you better than anyone else at the guild. I can at least get her to talk to you. She never gave you a chance to talk, she doesn’t know your side of the story.” The raven explains.

“Thanks. If she doesn’t want to talk, I’ll have to move on.”

“If she really loves you, she’ll listen to you.” Gray smiles at her patting her head.

 

On the way back to the apartment, the raven spots Juvia walking with Lisanna. Juvia looks at Gray with a cold expression. Gray has never been so happy to have her out of his life. 

Gray walks into the apartment shock by how messy it had gotten with only Natsu living in it. Trash everywhere on the couch, on the floor, anywhere but the trash can. The sink was full of dirty dishes and on the countertop was boxes of take out probably days old. 

 

“Natsu, I’m here.” Gray announces. 

“Sorry didn’t hear the door.” The pinkette comes out the room drying his hair with a towel.

“What did you wanna talk about?” The raven asks cutting straight to the point.

“I don’t like being mad at you.” Natsu admits. “I missed you baby and I wanna make this work.”

“I do too.” Gray runs over to him grabbing his hands.

“Like you said that happened a long time ago and if I hadn’t have gotten on that long mission maybe you wouldn’t feel the need to do that. I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have neglected you.” 

“No this is my fault. I was drunk and stupid. None of this was your fault. I’m sorry for hurting you like that I honestly didn’t mean to. You’ve been so great to me, you deserve someone much better. Someone that wouldn’t cheat on you.” A year escapes the Raven’s eye and Natsu wipes it away with his thumb.

“Come on, you’ve been good to me. You’re everything I ever wanted and one mistake isn’t gonna ruin that. What matters is now not the past, Juvia just wanted to try to tear us apart but that’s not happening. You know what you did was wrong, I know what I did was wrong and we’re both willing to make things right. That’s important.” The pinkette wraps his arms around his waist. “I love you, Gray.” 

“Natsu.” Gray sobs lunging towards him wrapping his arms tight around his neck not letting him go. Sometimes he hated how forgiving Natsu can be. Gray could probably stab him and Natsu would totally be okay with it.

“I love you too. I’m so sorry. I promise I’m gonna be better.” The raven whimpers into his shoulder. 

“It’s okay baby.” He whispers smoothing his hair. “Lets go to sleep, you must be tired.” The pinkette leads him to their bedroom and Gray realizes just how much he missed this place.

The bed had the pinkette’s scent and Gray was burying his face in the pillows and the covers. Sure he liked sleeping next to Lucy but it was nothing compared to his husband. Natsu gets in the bed beside him pulling Gray to his chest.

Gray hopes Lucy is able to make up with Erza.

 

The next morning, Lucy heads to the guild hoping to avoid the redhead. Gray did talk her and she was willing to listen to Lucy but the blonde was afraid. She didn’t know what she was gonna say and she didn’t know if Erza would believe her or not. Erza wasn’t as forgiving as Natsu. 

“Your ex took all the jobs again.” Juvia smirks at Lucy who was glancing at the empty bulletin board.

“Why don’t you mind your own business?” Lucy rolls her eyes at the other.

“I’m just telling it like it is. Erza is never gonna get back with you after what you did.” 

“We were never together when that happened. We would never have broken up if it wasn’t for your hurtful games.” The blonde remarked. She couldn’t believe she used to be friends with this girl. 

“Juvia! Come on before we miss our movie.” Lisanna walks up to the blunette grabbing her wrist.

“Yah don’t want you to be late.” Lucy says.

“Don’t be jealous Lucy that you won’t have another girlfriend for a couple of years.” Juvia snickers at her before heading out the building with Lisanna. 

The blonde runs up to the locker room hoping no one can see the tears running down her face. This was truth. She’ll probably never have another girlfriend ever and it’s all because of Juvia. 

 

“Hey.” Someone says nudging her foot and she looks up not expecting it to be Erza.

“Erza?” Her eyes widened.

“Here.” The woman pulls a tissue from her shirt and Lucy wipes her face.

“You don’t have to talk to me because Gray told you to.” Lucy states and Erza shakes her head.

“I need to be mature about this. I wanna hear your story. Plus I don’t think I should really be mad, it was before we were even dating.”

“Yah but we were kind of seeing each other. We already been on two dates that time.” Lucy remarked.

“But we weren’t exactly official. I guess I was just jealous now that your friends are also competition.” 

“You don’t have to worry about that. Juvia is a evil witch and Gray is with Natsu forever. I’m sorry Erza, I know it really hurts your feelings and I didn’t think Juvia had the power to expose us like that. I never wanted you to find out that way. I was drunk and I didn’t know what I was thinking. I had the perfect girl in front of me this whole time and I was too blind to see it.” She looks down at the floor hugging herself.

“Hey we all make mistakes and that was in the past. I did some bad stuff too that I’m not so proud of. If we change from our mistakes to become better people, I think that’s what matters.” Erza gives her a smile embracing her into her arms. “I shouldn’t have ignored you like that, I should’ve talked to you from the start. I never gave you a chance to explain yourself so I’m sorry about that.”

“You have every right to be mad at me. I should’ve told you from the start about Juvia and Gray. That was a one time thing, it’ll never ever happen again. You’re the only woman I want in my life.” 

“The feeling is mutual.” Erza pulls her close pressing her lips against the blonde’s. “You know I love you right? You own my heart, Lucy Heartfilia.” 

“I love you more Erza. If anyone has my heart it’s you.” She presses herself against the other wrapping her arms around her neck.

Erza trails her fingers against Lucy’s side under her shirt making her squirm. Erza giggles from her reaction pinching and squeezing her waist eliciting laughs from the blonde.

“Ah! Erza stop it! Hahahahaha!” Lucy squeals trying to escape from her attacks.

“I love you so much. Please come back home, I need you.” The redhead kisses her forehead.

“Only if you ask me to marry you.” She teases.

“I guess the cat’s out of the bag.” The woman chuckles.

“Sorry I just um a while ago I saw the box and I looked inside.” Lucy confesses. “You probably don’t have it anymore.”

“You’re talking about this one right?” Erza gets up and opens her locker pulling it out.

“Yah that one!” Lucy’s eyes lit up.

“If I’m gonna do this, I’m gonna do it right.” She gets on one knee. “I want you to spend the rest of my life with me. I can’t imagine living without you, I need you with me all the time. I promise I’ll be here for you whenever you need me and I know you’ll do the same with for me. I want us to move forward. Lucy Heartfilia, will you please marry me?” 

“Yes! I will!” The girl jumps up and down with excitement and Erza holds her still putting the ring on her finger. 

Lucy showers Erza with kisses and the redhead keeps her balance wrapping an arm around Lucy’s waist. 

“What the hell is going on here? I can hear you bitches from downstairs.” Jellal stands at the door way with his eyebrows raised.

“I got engaged!” Lucy shows off her ring.

“Holy shit!” The blunette’s eyes widened before running out of the locker room.

 

“Lucy and Erza are engaged! Lucy and Erza are engaged! This is not a fucking drill!” Jellal shouts as he sprints down the stairs though he missed one rolling onto the floor. 

“No way. That’s not suppose to happen.” Juvia growls clenching her fists. 

“That’s amazing.” Mirajane smiles and Cana nods in agreement. 

 

“Are you serious?” Gray asks the blunette pulling him to his feet.

“Go see the diamond ring on her finger and tell me if it’s a fucking joke.” Jellal rolls his eyes.

 

Just in time both Erza and Lucy come down the stairs hands intertwined. It was hard to miss the ring on Lucy’s finger, it shines so beautifully especially with the sunlight. Everyone but Juvia cheers and hollers clapping their hands.

 

“Congratulations.” Gray pulls the blonde into a hug. “I knew you guys can make it.”

“Pretty but not as pretty as the one I got for Gray.” Natsu teases glancing at Lucy’s ring.

“Can you be an asshole somewhere else?” Lucy sends him a glare. 

“I’m so happy for you guys. I can’t wait for the wedding. I’ll help you plan everything.” Gray turns to the blonde ignoring the pinkette.

“Come on Gray, one thing at a time.” She pats his shoulder. “We don’t know for sure if we want a wedding or not.”

“You’ve always wanted a wedding. You have a wedding board on Pinterest, it’s what you’ve always dreamed about.” 

“It is. Money is tight right now.”

“We’ll make it work I promise. You’re my best friend and you deserve this.” Gray pulls her into a hug.

“Thank you Gray, I don’t know what I would do without you.”

“I guess I can join in too.” Natsu grabs the two into his arms.

“Don’t forget me.” Erza smiles joining in as well.

“Hey! Me too! I wanna hug!” Jellal jogs over to them and he trips on the flat surface grabbing onto Natsu’s tresses for support. Natsu yelps losing his balance and everyone collides into each other like dominoes. 

The five look at each other before bursting into fits of laughter not caring about the eyes on them. Maybe this is how it’s suppose to be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is officially the end of this story, thanks to those who stayed from the start. Really appreciate all the kudos and comments (:


End file.
